


Dangerous Night

by feathers_and_cigarettes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: #givefrankthed2K20, Explicit Sexual Content, Fratt - Freeform, FrattWeek, M/M, Matt Murdock is Bad at Feelings, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes
Summary: Matt is on fire.(FrattWeek 2 prompt: Fire)
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115
Collections: Fratt Week





	Dangerous Night

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fratt Week's](http://frattweek.tumblr.com) prompt: Fire! Not beta'd. Maybe I'll write something that isn't porn with feelings but today is not that day. Can be comics or MCU or a mix of both, pick your poison.

Matt is on fire.

He’s never felt anything like this before, not with Elektra, not with Claire, not with any of the admittedly many men and women he’s been with before. His skin is screaming with heat, his radar overwhelmed with input. The flames threaten to overwhelm him, searing through every nerve until he can barely think.

It’s funny, really, that he’d once thought of Frank Castle as cold. It can’t be farther from the truth; Frank’s the spark that ignited these flames and the man himself is burning just as hotly as he pants wordless noises into Matt’s neck.

Frank’s nails bite into Matt’s skin, clawing trails of fire down his back and over his hips. His heart is beating wildly, such a stark contrast to his usual slow and steady pulse that Matt falters in his thrusting for a second just to listen.

“Red…”

Matt growls and hikes Frank’s legs up higher, deepening his thrusts, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself back from coming. Sweat’s dripping off his face and torso, slicking his and Frank’s bodies as they move together. He bows his head, squeezing his eyes shut as if it’ll block out the crimson image of the Punisher pinging off his radar.

“ _Fuck_ , Red,” Frank gasps, his breath coming in quick, harsh pants. He’s been silent up until Matt entered him, nothing but low grunts of pleasure, but now everything’s intensified and Matt doesn’t know how to take the need in his voice. There’s raw emotion in his voice, something Matt’s never heard in any of his partners, and certainly never in Frank.

It scares Matt, just a little bit.

What scares him more though, is when Frank wraps his arms around Matt’s neck and kisses him, deep and hot and wet and full of so much passion that Matt has to break away and bury his face in Frank’s neck. He snaps his hips forward at a bruising pace, bites at Frank’s pulse point, and tries to bring back a little of the aggression, the violence that’s been their language for so long. That fire he knows and welcomes; it’s loud and explosive compared to this slow, agonizing burn.

“No, Red,” Frank protests, sliding his hands into Matt’s hair and forcing his head up. One palm moves down to cup his cheek, searing into Matt’s skin like a brand. “Stay with me. Please.” His voice breaks on the word, desperate and just as confused as Matt, his cock twitching between them.

Matt fights him, he always does. It’s instinctive, both because Matt’s a contrary sonofabitch and because the potential depth of emotions here is terrifying and even worse, mutual. He can’t focus on that, not now, not yet, and licks into Frank’s mouth, shutting him up the only way he knows how.

Frank groans into the kiss and surrenders, his heels digging into the small of Matt’s back to hold him as close as possible, nearly bent in half as Matt’s hips slam into his. His tongue flicks against the roof of Matt’s mouth and he pulls back a fraction, just enough to suck in a gasping breath. He’s close, his pulse ticking up and blood pooling in his groin and Matt wants to see him come just from this.

Pressing his advantage, Matt bites at Frank’s lower lip and shifts his weight so he can reach a hand between them. Frank’s cock is blazing with heat when Matt wraps his hand around him, slick with sweat and precome. Neither of them are going to last much longer, not like this.

Fire builds low in Matt’s abdomen, the flames licking up his spine until he can’t take it anymore and comes with an almost pained cry, his hips stuttering and thighs trembling as he buries himself to the hilt in Frank’s body.

Liquid heat splashes over Matt’s hand and torso as Frank follows him down with an almost reverent oath. They breathe into each other’s mouths, the sound loud and eerily harsh in the silence of Frank’s safehouse bedroom. Frank’s hands cradle Matt’s face like he’s something precious, as if he’ll crumble into ash if he lets go.

It’s too much. Matt reaches down, shivering a little as he holds the base of his cock and pulls out of Frank’s warmth. When did it get so cold? He ties off the condom and tosses it near the garbage bag by the door, trying to remember his litanies to get his heart rate back under control.

Frank’s still panting, boneless on the bed, his scent a delicious mix of his own musky earth tones, sex, and pheromones. “C’mere,” he says, his voice like gravel.

The flames have died down, but everything around Frank is still simmering, still raw and potentially painful. Matt’s been burned too many times, but the heat tempts him without fail and he finds himself back in Frank’s arms before he can think too hard about it, about what Frank asking him to stay means.

Their skin still flickers red hot where they’re touching even as everything else cools around them. Frank hauls a blanket up and covers them both, sliding an arm around Matt’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. A sigh of contentment puffs against Matt’s throat, that strong heartbeat back to its usual steady rhythm.

They shouldn’t do this. The potential for both of them to succumb to the flames is too high, but as the Punisher drifts into sleep in Matt’s arms, Matt wonders if maybe a bit of hellfire is what he needs in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr!](http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com)


End file.
